1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to advanced voice services in wireless communications networks, and more specifically, to a system and method for multiplexing data streams in order to optimize network resources for Push-to-talk-over-Cellular (PoC) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Advanced voice services (AVS), also known as Advanced Group Services (AGS), such as two-way half-duplex voice calls within a group, also known as Push-to-talk-over-Cellular (PoC), Push-to-Talk (PTT), or Press-to-Talk (P2T), as well as other AVS functions, such as Push-to-Conference (P2C) or Instant Conferencing (IC), Push-to-Message (P2M), etc., are described in the co-pending and commonly-assigned patent applications cross-referenced above and incorporated by reference herein. These AVS functions have enormous revenue earnings potential for wireless communications systems, such as cellular networks, wireless data networks and IP networks.
One approach to PoC is based on packet or voice-over-IP (VoIP) technologies. This approach capitalizes on the “bursty” nature of PoC conversations and makes network resources available only during talk bursts and hence is highly efficient from the point of view of network and spectral resources. This approach promises compliance with newer and emerging packet-based standards, such as GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), 3G/4G/LTE (3rd Generation/4th Generation/Long Term Evolution), etc.
Nonetheless, there is a need in the art for improvements to the methods and systems for delivering the advanced voice services, such as PoC, that comply with both existing and emerging wireless standards and yet provide superior user experiences. For example, many existing implementations of PoC do not support the multiplexing of data streams in order to optimize network resources. The present invention, on the other hand, satisfies the need for multiplexing data streams.